First Love Academy
by Mizutani Haru
Summary: Llega una chica nueva a la preparatoria Gintama, el chico mas popular la convertira en rival y presa pero no cuenta con el tercero en discordia... el nuevo lider de la preparatoria industrial Yato (OkitaxKaguraxKamui)
1. Chapter 1

**Waaa fic nuevo, ya se, ya se tengo dos pendientes uno de aqui de Gintama y otro de KnB jijiji ;-; la verdad no habia tenido tiempo pero ahora lo tengo asi que no me pude resistir a hacer este (haber si lo termino :v)**

* * *

Estúpidos días como estos, creo que nunca llegaran a su fin…

Cap. 1.- LA CHICA NUEVA DE MI CLASE

La ceremonia de bienvenida había terminado lo único que a ella le molestaba era que no tenía idea de que hacer o a donde ir; ser la alumna nueva no era algo divertido, mucho menos en su segundo año donde ya todos se conocen entre sí. Al menos podía agradecer que la directora "amablemente" la acomodo en una clase donde habían personas que ella conocía y así, no sentirse tan sola

-Ahí estas, vamos te llevare a tu clase

Usaba una bata blanca, no tenía sentido era el profesor no un doctor, tenía la corbata desacomodada y la camisa claramente arrugada, sumándole el hecho de que su rizada y plateada cabellera era un desastre. Definitivamente nadie creería que ese hombre es el profesor. Le hizo una seña de que caminara detrás de él, ella lo obedeció observando a su paso cada salón y pasillo de aquella gran escuela; entonces llegaron, era el fondo del pasillo un salón algo grande para ser el último grupo de todos los que existían

La clase Z

-Dame un segundo controlare a esos locos

Dijo el inflando el pecho adentrándose al salón de clases buscando controlar el intenso ruido que se escuchaba, pareciera como si se estuviera demoliendo un edificio

Dos minutos después el volvió al pasillo donde estaba ella, el ruido había desaparecido por completo, ella pensó que tal vez era uno de esos engañosos pereciendo un vago inútil siendo en realidad un excelente y estricto profesor

-Ya puedes entrar-. Dijo el profesor

Ella tomo aire, no era mentira que estaba nerviosa, era lo normal estarlo. Camino con pasos temblorosos completamente firme y parándose justo en medio y en frente de todo el salón. El profesor entro detrás de ella para después comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón

-Profesor... ¿Solo por esto nos dará puntos extras no sería mejor que nos de clases?

Grito una voz al fondo de la clase, no supo quién lo grito pero el profesor chasqueo la lengua perdiendo el poco respeto que tenia de sus alumnos

-¡Silencio!-. Grito el.-Ella es Kagura Yato es de intercambio

Dijo el profesor poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y con la otra señalaba el nombre que había escrito en el pizarrón. Algunos alumnos murmuraron, otros soltaron unas bajas risitas dejando en claro que era mujeres quienes lo hacían y un par de hermanos la saludaban amablemente desde sus asientos

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿es una chica?, que fea...

Aquella voz llena de pereza grito desde uno de los asientos de atrás, tenía la cabeza recargada en la mesa y una máscara entre sus castaños cabellos; varias chicas soltaron la carcajada dándole la razón

Ella vestía el uniforme grande, tan grande que parecía no tener encanto femenino, sumándole sus pantalones debajo de la falda y esos enormes lentes con fondo de botella, si era una chica fea o eso piensan las mujeres criticonas, eso a ella no le importaba... lo que no soporto fue que un chico idiota fuera el que lo dijo

-Souichiro-kun... Sabes que no me gusta castigar y quedarme más tiempo en la escuela

Dijo el profesor en forma de regaño, el chico sonrió dejando en claro que no se disculparía; entonces, ella soltó una sonora carcajada que parecía doblarse

-¿Fea yo?, ¿y lo dice un bastardo con cara de niña?, no me hagas reír

Grito ella entre risas siendo esta vez acompañada por varios alumnos del género masculino. Estaba molesto, el jamás se imaginó tal respuesta por parte de la chica que seguía riendo, riéndose de él, ¿cómo se atrevía?

-Tu también tienes cara de chica niño... ¿Porque eres un niño cierto?, las chicas tienen Pe-chos-. Dijo el acentuando la última palabra con un tono burlón

-¡¿Que dijiste bastardo hijo de puta maldito?!-. Grito ella llena de furia

-Que boca más sucia... De verdad no tienes ningún encanto-. Contesto

-Kagura, Souichiro háganse amiguitos más tarde tengo que iniciar la clase-. Interrumpió el profesor.-Kagura siéntate frente a Souichiro

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué Gin-chan?, yo no quiero sentarme con ese maldito-. Se quejó ella

-Primero, ya te dije que me llames profesor mocosa mal educada, segundo, es el único lugar que queda disponible o ¿quieres estar parada con lo floja que eres? Y por último, pero no menos importante… es un castigo para ti y Souichiro por todo el alboroto en el primer día, agradezcan que no los castigo después de clase porque no quiero quedarme-. Contesto el profesor

No podía quejarse, o más bien no se le ocurría un comentario inteligente a aquel comentario de su profesor; hizo un puchero mientras caminaba a su asiento haciendo berrinche pronunciando palabras que nadie le entendía. Se sentó, sin siquiera mirar al chico detrás de ella y las clases comenzaron con su rumbo normal de un primer día

Cuando el receso llego, el chico detrás de ella fue interceptado por un monto de chicas de su clase y de otras clases, algunas al verla hacían gestos de burla aumentando las ganas de partirle la cara, pero no, se prometía a si misma que sería una china nueva, como ese dicho… nueva escuela, nueva vida

-Parece bien que no te llevaste bien con Okita, Kagura-. Dijo una chica, su cabello era castaño recogido con una cola de caballo y mantenía una amble sonrisa

-¡Jefa!-. Grito ella llena de alegría a su amiga y conocida Shimura Tae.-No me hables de ese idiota, ¿Dónde está Shinpachi?

-Fue con sus amigos de su club-. Contesto la chica.-Yo quiero presentarte a mis amigas que también serán tus amigas

Se acercaron dos chicas, una con dos colitas peinadas en sus cabellos azabaches y un parche en su ojo, ella no quiso preguntar, la otra usaba lentes y tenía su larga cabellera suelta

-Ella son Kyuu-chan y Sa-chan-. Dijo la castaña presentando a sus amigas, ella sonrió, tenía amigas normales

-Mucho gusto, ¿así que conoces al profesor?, ¿de dónde?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué?-. Pregunto insistente la chica de lentes

-Sa-chan no molestes a Kagura en su primer día-. Interrumpió la castaña

-Ella podría conocer al profesor más que yo, anda intercambiemos información yo podría decirte cosas sobre Okita-. _Esta chica es una acosadora,_ fue su primer pensamiento frente a las insistencias de la chica

-¿Okita es el tipo ese grosero?-. Pregunto ella

-Sí, es Okita Sougo, uno de los más populares de la clase… o más bien de toda la escuela-. Contesto la chica de cabellos azabache

-Pues no sé qué le ven tiene cara de sádico-. Contesto ella y las chicas comenzaron a reír junto con ella

Lo había escuchado todo, la chica le pareció de lo más repugnante y le pareció extraño que ella no sintiera el mismo interés que según él todas las estúpidas lo tienen, esa chica le rara en todos los sentidos de la palabra

 _¿Así que piensa que soy un sádico? Bueno, no esta tan equivocada… me divertiré con ella a ver que puedo sacarle, cuando acabe con ella me suplicara atención_ , pensaba el, su sonrisa refleja sadismo puro mientras dejaba atrás al par de chicas que estaban con el adentrándose al salón de clases

-Oye tú…-. La llamo, ella lo miro haciendo un gesto de asco.-Quería disculparme empezamos con el pie izquierdo china

-¿A quién le llamas china bastardo?-. Pregunto enojada

-Contigo no se puede, mira que yo venía con la intensión de hacer las paces-. Dijo el haciendo una cara de inocencia

-Yo no quiero hacer las paces con un hijo de puta-. Dijo ella

-Y yo que pensaba que podríamos ser amigos, ya sabes presentarte un par de chicas y que te consigas novia… oh cierto eres una chica, una chica plana-. Dijo el con un tono burlón

Ella no lo soporto más, sin decir una palabra le lanzo un puñetazo haciéndolo caer al suelo, ese no era el plan de él, ¿a qué hora encantado con ella haciéndola suplicar?, ¿Por qué solo podía pronunciar insultos contra ella?; estaba en el suelo, bajo la mirada de las amigas de ella y de otras chicas que miraban a la pelirroja llenas de ira

Se ganó el odio de todos

 _Esto ya es personal estúpida china, maldita chica nueva_ , pensó el lleno de ira contra ella

En otro lado…

Después de derrotar a la clase D de tercer año su receso termino y necesitaba un descanso; regreso a su salón de clases con una alegre sonrisa dibujada su rostro dispuesto a comerse su enorme almuerzo mientras cantaba una alegre canción

-Oye bastardo, todos te están mirando-. Le dijo el "adulto" a su lado, que raramente vestía el mismo uniforme que el

-Abuto, seguro repetiste por octava vez por chismoso-. Contesto el chico

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-. Le contesto el adulto.-Ahora dime… ¿Por qué tan de mal humor?

-Yo no estoy de mal humor-. Contesto haciendo una carita inocente

-Lo estas… se ve por la cancioncita ridícula-. Le dijo de mala gana

-Está bien… lo cierto es que cuando llegue aquí me sorprendió no encontrarme con ella-. Dijo el.-Me mintió

-¿Acaso viniste aquí solo por ella?

Pregunto, desgraciadamente no obtuvo respuesta de ella, el siguió con su comida pese a que el profesor ya había llegado; él seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara en su vida

 _Me pregunto… ¿a qué escuela habrá ido?_

* * *

 **Pd. Basado en la cancion First Love Academy de Rin-Len Kagamine y Gumi (mi amor), lo que hayan escuchado esa cancion ya sabran como va la historia :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**segundo cap (*o*)/ ando motivada y no se por que aqui se los dejo, dejen review y los amare**

* * *

Cap. 2 ENCUENTRO

Finalmente el primer día de clases había terminado, para él, había terminado de una forma más o menos normal; había tomado el control de toda la escuela sin mucho esfuerzo, había comido lo suficiente para no sentirse hambriento las próximas dos horas. Aun así, había algo que no le gustaba, o más bien que lo ponía de mal humor

Llego por la mañana iniciando su tercer año de preparatoria en su nueva escuela, la Preparatoria Metropolitana Industrial Yato, el año pasado se enteró que cierta chica estaba en esa escuela mientras él era estudiante de intercambio en otra escuela; decidió que era tiempo de cambiarse y solicito entrar, pero cuando llego a su salón de clases, no, cuando llego al colegio…

No había ningún rastro de ella

-¡Oye bastardo!-. Le grito el hombre de la vieja escuela, Abuto.-Iremos por unas hamburguesas, ¿vienes?

-Claro

Contesto el, sonriendo como siempre. Esa personalidad de el que todos consideraban tan rara, un chico amante de las peleas que solo sabía sonreír

La campana también sonó en la Gintama High School, todos dejaban escapar gritos de emoción y suspiros aliviados, era suficiente motivo, habían pasado su primer día de clases faltando cada vez menos para las próximas vacaciones

Pero ella no podía salir, tampoco el chico que estaba justo a su lado con un claro moretón en la mejilla. Todos los alumnos salieron, algunos miraban fijamente al par que permanecían sentados bajo la intensa mirada del profesor, otros simplemente pasaban como si nada ocurriera

-Explíquenme porque… ¿Por qué no pude salir temprano en mi primer día?-. Pregunto el profesor en el momento en que todos los alumnos salieron

-Porque usted llego en un pésimo momento-. Contesto el chico tranquilamente

-Oh cierto, fue mi culpa haber llegado justo cuando ustedes dos mantenían una guerra de mesas-. Contesto sarcástico

Ninguno contesto, a ella no se le ocurría una respuesta inteligente que decir el hombre tenía razón en todo lo que decía

Ella le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo, todos la miraban, las chicas la odiaban, era algo normal; con lo que no contaba era con la respuesta del chico, jamás espero que este le correspondiera el golpe, ¿pues quien se atrevería a golpear a una chica?, aparentemente él lo hizo haciéndola derramar un hilo de sangre de su nariz que culmino en el lanzar de una mochila y el simplemente esquivo aquello ágilmente. Cuando estaba totalmente llena de ira mientras sus compañeros coreaban "pelea" ella levanto su escritorio usando su gran fuerza y en ese momento, llego el profesor

-Kagura…-. Dijo el profesor dejando escapar un suspiro al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.- ¿Quieres que te recuerde porque te cambiaste aquí?, cosas como esta y tus calificaciones harán que te expulsen a los dos meses

-Fue este bastardo Gin-chan, no deja de insultarme-. Contesto ella señalando al chico a su lado

-Profesor, niña idiota-. Corrigió el.-Souichiro… tú también serás expulsado si sigues así

-Entonces no me castigue tanto-. Contesto el chico.-Castigue a esta china salvaje que me golpeo, yo solo me estaba defendiendo

-Muérete bastardo hijo de puta, no le hagas caso Gin-chan-. Dijo ella

-Cállense de una vez-. Interrumpió el profesor.-Aunque lo que hicieron hoy es más grave que cualquier cosa que haya visto, no lo reportare…

-¡Eres el mejor Gin-chan!-. Grito ella emocionada

-…PERO, tendrán un castigo-. Termino de decir y ambos alumnos lo miraron de forma intensa, no era mentira que la palabra "castigo" sumada con la cara sádica que hacia el hombre de rizados cabellos, los ponía en parte nerviosos

-Hable de una vez…-. Dijo el chico

-A partir de hoy y todo el resto del año, ustedes dos harán pareja en todo el trabajo que yo ponga, lo mismo con otros maestros y en educación física-. Sentencio

 _Odio esta escuela_ , ese fue el pensamiento de los dos mientras el profesor daba detalles de cómo funcionaba el asunto, además de dejar en claro que no tenían la opción de negarse; el historial de él, dejaba en claro que algo más y sería expulsado, ella por su parte tenía un trato que no podía romper y ser expulsada rompía el trato por completo

-Que opción me queda…

Fue lo único que los dos pudieron decir, el profesor sonrió complacido, _bastardo Gin-chan lo tenía todo planeado_ pensó ella mirando con desprecio al hombre

-Para empezar… quiero una carta de disculpas escrita por ustedes dos-. Dijo el hombre saliendo del salón

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!, ¿para qué quieres eso?-. Grito ella llena de furia

No obtuvo respuesta, el hombre lo hacía para reírse, ella lo sabía y por eso mismo se dijo a si misma que no caería en ese juego que denomino ridículo

-Te lo encargo con letra bonita para mañana china

Dijo el chico con toda normalidad tomando sus cosas para salir de ahí con la intensión de dejar sola a la chica

-Oye bastardo idiota no me llamo china y dijo que teníamos que hacerlo los dos-. Dijo ella enojada

-¿Tanto quieres tenerme a tu lado?, no me retengas tengo cosas que hacer-. Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, le divertía molestarla más de lo que lo divertía ser cruel con otras chicas, de ellas escuchaba lloriqueos, de ella… escuchaba contestaciones sin sentido. Ella inflo sus mejillas cruzándose de brazos, se miraron un par de segundos mientras ella parecía pensativa; varios minutos después, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-Tengo que entregarle eso a Gin-chan-. Dijo ella.-Pero diré que lo hice yo sola bastardo sádico

-¿Gin-chan?, ¿lo conoces?-. Pregunto el caminando detrás de ella

-Si lo conozco-. Contesto ella llena de fastidio.-Ahora déjame en paz idiota

-No lo hare, me chantajeas con eso de que lo harás sola, así que me asegurare de que pongas mi nombre-. Contesto el

-¿Qué piensas seguirme a mi casa?, que asco lárgate-. Dijo ella haciendo un gesto de asco

-No seas estúpida, vamos a algún lugar donde puedas escribirlo y ya-. Contesto el

-¿Ahora quien quiere pasar tiempo con quién?, sádico pervertido-. Dijo ella con un tono de burla

-Estúpida china…-. Murmuro.-No dejare que me expulse, hay alguien a quien no quiero decepcionar, solo hago eso y después deja que atropelle un camión a ver si se te quita lo estúpida

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa que insultarme?-. Pregunto ella

-Es irónico solo insulto a los chicos jamás a una mujer… tal vez no eres una mujer, ¿estas segura que no tienes pene?-. Contesto el, estaba disfrutando el momento, sobre todo los gesto de ira que hacia la chica

-Te odio-. Contesto ella

-Que intensa eres-. Contesto el.-Espero y sepas escribir y disculparte porque yo no te ayudare

-Como si necesitara la ayuda de un estúpido

Continuaron peleando, mientras caminaban por las calles; una chica que contestaba cada insulto con otro insulto, una chica que lanzaba golpes contra el en lugar de ponerse a llorar… una chica claramente asquerosa pero que simplemente le llamaba la atención, una chica que le hacía frente… una diversión llamada rival

Sus pasos los llevaron al centro comercial, el lugar a donde iban todos al finalizar las clases, ¿Por qué iban ahí?, porque ella quedo de encontrarse con sus nuevas amigas en ese lugar. Sentándose en una mesa frente a una cafetería discutiendo por que poner en la carta de disculpas sin lograr ponerse de acuerdo en nada

-Ya solo ponle perdón y ya sádico-. Dijo ella ya desesperada

-No seas tonta es obvio que ese idiota no quiere eso-. Contesto el.-Por cierto china, me llamo Okita Sougo, para ti Okita-sama

-Te llamas sádico y se acabó-. Contesto ella, _perra_ esa fue el pensamiento que él tuvo sobre ella

Fue entonces cuando dos miradas se cruzaron, los ojos carmesí del castaño y esos azules que andaban alegres mientras el cuerpo sostenía unas 10 hamburguesas

-Hablando de idiotas….-. Dijo el con fastidio al mismo tiempo que aquella persona se acercaba a el

-Okita Sougo-. Lo llamo por su nombre quedando frente al.-Tiempo sin verte, tampoco he visto a Sisique

-Debe estar por ahí queriendo destruir todo-. Contesto el

-¿Esta chica de aquí es tu novia?-. Pregunto curioso

-No, ella lo desea, pero no será así-. Contesto.-Necesita hacer algo más que mostrarme sus bragas

La mesa en la que estaban sentados estaba acomodada de forma que ella estaba frente al castaño, de esa manera ella le daba la espalda al chico que resultaba ser un conocido de él. Cuando el castaño menciono aquellas palabras ella se levantó de su asiento con una mirada que expresaba furia intensa

-Vete a la mierda hijo de puta-. Grito ella

Dio media vuelta, y se cruzó con la mirada de él; ese chico de ojos azules y larga cabellera rojiza peinada con una trenza, un chico que irónicamente ella conocía

-Ka…Ka... Kamui

Dijo ella dando un par pasos hacia atrás, sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras el pelirrojo le dedicaba una sonrisa amable

-Te encontré-. Dijo el alegre

-Es… es… ¿estás en la Yato?-. Pregunto ella nerviosa

-Sip, me trasferí este año, pero tú me mentiste… dijiste que estarías ahí-. Dijo el

-Yo… tuve que cambiarme-. Contesto ella

-Y… ¿de verdad le estas rogando a Okita Sougo?-. Pregunto

-¡Por supuesto que no!-. Grito ella rápidamente.-Me voy, ya acabamos eso sádico, adiós Kamui

Dijo ella para después salir corriendo, seguida por la mirada de ambos chicos, después se miraron entre sí, se conocían en la secundaria… en los tiempos rebeldes del castaño cuando se juntaba con los chicos malos

-¿Tu de donde la conoces?

Se preguntaron los dos entre sí, exactamente al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **Donde deje la cancion de vocaloid? okno va adaptandose mas o menos por supuesto que las personalidades de estos personajes tienen que ser adaptadas y por eso puede parecer diferente a la cancion y ya estoy hablando mucho... gracias por leer guapuritas :***


	3. Chapter 3

**shayy cap 3 jamas crei que llegaria tan lejos ;-; bueno como ya dije ando motivada**

* * *

Cap. 3 VICTIMA DE FORMA DIFERENTE

Segundo día de clases y ya se sentía completamente nerviosa, el encuentro con aquel chico pelirrojo el día anterior era el motivo, las dudas sobre como su nuevo enemigo público lo conocía crecían en su cabeza de una forma impresionante, tanto que ella misma se asustaba de ello

Estaba sentada en su lugar asignado, hace 10 minutos que la campana había sonado y el chico detrás de ella no había llegado, no es como que estuviera al pendiente de él, más bien él tenía el encargo del profesor y sobre todo tenía la respuesta a sus dudas que no la dejaban vivir. Pasaron otros 10 minutos hasta que la aparición, caminaba como si nada pasara a la comodidad de su lugar, tenía suerte, el profesor tampoco había llegado así que pasó desapercibido

-¿Qué tanto me vez?-. Pregunto el al sentirse atacado con la mirada de la chica

Demasiada obviedad, eso la sorprendió, el chico reía creído en el momento en que ella se daba cuenta que lo miraba fijamente; sus mejillas se sonrosaron un leve segundo por aquello, él se dio cuenta de aquello sonriendo aún más

-¿Trajiste lo que pidió Gin-chan?-. Pregunto ignorando la pregunta anterior

-Si claro… me debes una yo tuve que acabarlo solo-. Contesto el

-No te debo nada fue tu culpa en primer lugar que nos castigaran-. Contesto ella molesta

-Fue tu culpa china salvaje-. Dijo el.-Además te largaste muy rápido, ¿Qué?, ¿huías del risitas?

-¿Risitas?-. Pregunto ella confundida

-El tipo que me encontré el día de ayer se ve que lo conoces…-. Dijo el

-Si lo conozco, ¿tú de donde lo conoces?-. Pregunto ella directamente

Se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo, el parecía pensativo de alguna forma, pero ella se desesperaba por ello, necesitaba una respuesta rápida

-En la secundaria me juntaba con un tipo llamado Takasugi Shinsuke, el risitas era amigo suyo también-. Contesto

 _Entre bastardos se conocen_ pensó ella en sus adentros. La conversación no pudo continuar el profesor llego dando el inicio a las clases, clases en las que ella no se pudo concentrar en ningún solo momento y el tampoco. ¿La razón? Él se centraba en lanzarle bolas de papel y ella en contestarle con golpes en los momentos en que el profesor, era un intercambio de ataques constantes en las pocas horas de la primera mitad de las clases

El receso llego como el día anterior en que el castaño fue rodeado por el montón de chicas de su clase y de otras clases en muy poco tiempo. _Ese idiota tiene muchas fans_ pensó ella mirando con desprecio la escena

-¡Kagura ven con nosotras!

Grito desde la salida su amiga de cabellos castaños, ella sonrió emocionada corriendo hacia ellas, quería tener amigas y lo estaba logrando

-Oye… ¿cómo te fue en tu castigo?-. Pregunto la chica de cabellos negros Kyuubei

-Terrible, Gin-chan me puso en pésimo castigo-. Contesto ella haciendo un puchero

-¿Gin-chan?, ¿yo también puedo llamarlo así?, ¡seguro le gustara!-. Grito emocionada Sa-chan

-Sa-chan… es que Kagura y él se conocen-. Interrumpió Tae las alucinaciones de su amiga

-¿¡De dónde!?-. Exclamo sorprendida

-Él era mi niñera idiota-. Contesto ella con un tono despreciativo.-A veces me quedaba a dormir en su casa… además él es mi adulto responsable

-¿¡Vives con el!?-. Grito de nuevo

-Si… algo así-. Contesto ella

Los gritas de chicas podían ser escuchados casi por toda la escuela, la atención de él se centró en aquellas chicas que gritaban, pudo escuchar claramente la respuesta de la chica sobre donde vivía… se sintió, ¿molesto? Era difícil de explicar, ni él lo entendía; pero ahora era entendible el hecho de que esos dos se hablaran con tanta confianza... Que el profesor le acariciara la cabeza, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en eso?, cierto… ese chica era su nueva victima

El receso termino rápido después de aquello, la siguiente clase… educación física; los alumnos fueron a cambiarse mientras la chica simplemente se quitaba la falda, ventaja de llevar sus pantalones deportivos bajo la falda. Entonces llego el profesor, un hombre mayor de apariencia de gánster con esas gafas oscuras que causaban terror

-¡Jugaremos quemados bastardos!-. Grito el profesor.-Por orden de su profesor titular Sougo y… ¿cómo te llamas tu niña roja?

Pregunto, todos dirigieron su vista a la pelirroja que mantenía un rostro de pocos amigos

-China…-. Contesto el castaño

-Raro nombre, la china y Sougo harán equipo los demás organícense como pueda-. Exclamo el profesor

La chica miro al castaño llena de ira mientras dejaba escapar una sonora risa burlona, "¿Por qué ella y Okita hacen equipo?" se preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo de que ella era víctima de las miradas de odio por parte de las fans del chico

El juego comenzó, casi todos golpeados por aquel dueto dinámico que parecía disfrutar a sus semejantes, el la miro, dios esa chica sí que era buena moviéndose ágilmente esquivando los intentos de ataque mientras al mismo tiempo atacaba, que maldita, eso pensaba el, nadie podía ser tan buena como él lo era. Estaba molesto por eso… no era normal que alguien pudiera hacer el frente, aunque fuese su nueva rival; ella corrió esquivando un balón y en ese momento, el metió su pie haciéndola caer al suelo

-¡BASTARDO ME METISTE EL PIE!

Grito ella reponiéndose de su caída desde el suelo… lo miro de frente llena de furia, pero él no se concentraba, los lentes de ella se habían caído, era la primera vez que veía esos profundos ojos azules… tan hermosos y perfectos. No era normal que unas gafas cubrieran el rostro tan perfecto que ella tenía, esa blanca y perfecta piel acompañada de esos ojos como el mar… ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿estaba pensando así de su víctima?

-No seas tonta, tú estás en mi equipo te caíste sola estúpida-. Contesto el recuperando, según él, su cordura

-¡No es cierto tú me metiste el pie bastardo!-. Grito ella.-Mis gafas se rompieron sádico idiota

-Aparte de estúpida, ciega-. Contesto el.-Te caíste tu sola

-Sougo, china… ¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto el profesor

-¡Me llamo Kagura este imbécil le mintió!-. Grito ella.- ¡Rompió mis gafas!

-Ay ya cállate estás haciendo demasiado drama, te vez mucho mejor si en ellas-. Contesto el

Mas miradas de odio contra la chica; el rostro de ella parecía sorprendido igual que el de él, ¿Qué acababa de decir?... ¿dijo lo que pensaba? Ella no respondió nada, sus pies la obligaron a salir corriendo de ahí bajo las miradas de todos, que raro y actitud tan contraria la de ella o eso, pensaba el

Ella no volvió a clases, que rara actitud si ni siquiera había sido insultada, era molesto… pero por alguna extraña razón él no podía sacar de su mente el bello rostro que ella tenía oculto bajo unas gafas con fondo de botella. Las clases habían terminado, el caminaba hasta la salida con una chica a su lado, necesitaba divertirse un poco de vez en cuando

Entonces la vio, caminaba también hacia la salida, _¿Qué no se había ido?_ , se preguntó con sus ojos puestos en ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya caminaba detrás de ella dejando a la otra chica atrás

-Oye china-. La llamo

-¿Q… Que quieres?-. Pregunto ella nerviosa

-Saliste corriendo-. Contesto el

-Eres un genio-. Comento sarcástica.-No podía ver así que me escondí en la oficina de Gin-chan

-¿De verdad eres ciega?-. Pregunto el

-¡No es ciega idiota! Y tampoco lo soy-. Contesto ella

-Entonces no uses esas cosas tan feas-. Dijo el

-Eso no te incumbe-. Contesto ella molesta

-Claro que me incumbe, te vez horrible al menos así te vez menos fea… incluso te vez bien-. Contesto el

Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron en ese segundo, el ver ese rostro que ella tenía lo hizo sentir extraño… esas rosadas mejillas y esos ojos azules abiertos con sorpresa… estúpidos pensamientos

-Estoy segura que eres un chico guapo así, cierto eres chica, lo siento lo olvido con tu pecho plano-. Dijo corrigiendo su alago

-¡MUERETE ESTUPIDO!

Grito ella furiosa corriendo de nuevo de lugar, ¿Qué demonios? Por qué él estaba actuando así por ella… era el más deseado del colegio y ella se atrevía a insultarlo en vez de suplicar por más, tal vez podría convertirla en su víctima de una forma diferente a la que tenía planeada

* * *

 **KHE? donde deje a Kamui :v mentira ya se donde lo puse jujuju gracias por leer guapuritas**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 EL TERCERO EN DISCORDIA

Estaba en una situación desanimante, apenas habían pasado unas semanas y ya no había nadie lo suficientemente fuerte que lo hiciera llenarse de emoción en una pelea, ¿Qué no decían que la Preparatoria Metropolitana Industrial Yato era un campo de concentración de criminales?, que estafa, primero aquella persona que lo hizo cambiarse se había ido y su único entretenimiento desaparecía con el pasar de los días

Ahora, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos significaban miradas llenas de miedo y personas que ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo; las otras escuelas había dejado de buscar pelea contra ellos debido a él, hasta las ganas de dejar de sonreír desaparecían con solo pensarlo

Y por último estaba aquella situación que no desaparecía de su cabeza, esa chica, ella con quien apenas había cruzado un par de palabras y el comentario que su conocido había hecho sobre ella, ese de que ella suplicaba ser su novia, a pesar de que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso era mentira de el no pudo evitar sentirse molesto aquel día. También estaba esa situación de no saber a qué escuela iba, no pudo reconocer el uniforme en ese momento pero suponiendo que coincidieron en el mismo lugar… tal vez estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba

Era la hora del almuerzo, él estaba comiendo su octavo pan que había comprado y el adulto que aún no se graduaba lo acompañaba en la tranquila azotea del edificio

-Abuto quiero preguntarte algo-. Dijo el continuando con sus bocados

-Primero deja de masticar y después hablas-. Se quejó la persona con la que hablaba

-Es importante-. Contesto

-Está bien….-. Suspiro.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?

-Tu que llevas más años… ¿Cuáles son las escuelas más cercanas por aquí?-. Pregunto

-Déjame pensar… esta la escuela de comercio Yoshiwara de mujeres-. Contesto, _Si Okita Sougo va a su misma escuela, es imposible que vaya a una de puras mujeres_ supuso el

-¿Es la única?-. Pregunto

-No, también está la Gintama High School bastante cerca de aquí-. Contesto

-¿Sabes algo de esa escuela?-. Pregunto lleno de interés

-Kamui, sería bueno que me dijeres que buscas ahí, es molesto que pregunte y no me digas que quieres-. Contesto Abuto enojado

-Nada en especial, creo que una conocida va ahí-. Contesto

-¿Otra vez ella?, ¿pues qué es tuya?, ¿tu novia?-. Pregunto

-No es eso, ella dice que me odia después de todo tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado-. Dijo el

-¿Entonces por qué tanta insistencia en buscarla?-. Pregunto

-No lo entenderías, hoy a la salida iré a ver si va a esa escuela-. Dijo el continuando con su comida como si nada pasara

…

Primer mes ya casi completado en su perfección, solo una cosa, ¿Quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió hacer una semana de exámenes con solo un mes de enseñanza?, bueno fue a la directora que quería ver la calidad de enseñanza de ese hombre que parecía todo menos profesor. Era lunes después de aquella aterradora semana, el hombre de rizados cabellos entregaba a cada alumno hojas de papel que parecía, habían sufrido disparos hasta morir desangradas. Demasiada tinta roja en un examen, sobre todo en dos…

-Souichiro tienes cero-. Dijo el profesor entregando el examen en la banca del chico que dormía como si nada ocurriera

-Kagura tienes cero-. Le dijo a la chica que ya se había comido todas la uñas de sus pies

Reprobar ese examen, según las indicaciones previas de la directora, significaba repetir el examen el viernes y si reprobaban de nuevo, cursos los fines de semana, aquello sonaba como un crimen sobre todo porque de nuevo el destino la unía a ese tipo que apenas despertaba debido al sonido de la voz de su profesor

-Ustedes dos definitivamente arruinan mis descansos-. Se quejó el hombre.-Se quedan castigados después de clases, hacen equipo exclusivo en educación física ¿y ahora esto?, ¿Qué tanto quieren estar juntos?

-¡Gin-chan lo de educación física fue tu estúpido castigo!-. Grito ella.-Además, lo que yo más deseo es mantenerme lejos de este idiota

-Deja de mentir china si se nota que lo que más te hace feliz es tenerme cerca-. Dijo el castaño

-¡Cállate infeliz arruinas mi día!-. Grito ella

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear por dos segundos y deberían estudiar para el examen del viernes no quiero tener que venir los fines de semana… digo es doloroso ver dos alumnos en esta situación-. Dijo el profesor

-Claramente estas mintiendo holgazán-. Dijo toda la clase al unísono

Después de aquel regaño y consejo las clases continuaron a su ritmo normal, bueno no tanto, la mente de ella daba vueltas por todos lados, estaba en una situación peligrosa con esa calificación, no era solo el tener que pasar AUN más tiempo extra con el chico sádico, si no también estaba el trato que tuvo que hacer para cambiarse de escuela…. _Las cosas no pueden empeorar_ pensó ella cayendo en la brutal desesperación

Al final del día ese tormentoso día escolar llego a su fin, por primera vez en esa semana no estaba castigada, debía reconocer que era un logro. Caminaba por el pasillo en busca de alguna salida para irse a su casa y hacer un minúsculo intento por estudiar

-Oye china-. Le grito aquel chico corriendo hasta ella saludándola con un amable golpe en la cabeza que ella devolvió en forma de patada

-¿Qué quieres idiota?-. Pregunto ella enojada

-Tengo curiosidad…. ¿Cómo pasaras el examen si eres un idiota?-. Pregunto el con una sonrisa burlona

-Vete a la mierda sádico, yo puedo estudiar y convertirme en una genio, tu eres el que vendrá los fines de semana SO-LO-. Contesto ella cruzándose de brazos

-No creo, yo reprobé porque me quede dormido… pero tú, naturalmente eres estúpida-. Contesto el

-¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea molestarme?-. Se quejó ella.-Ya veré como estudio deja de preocuparte por mí, ¿o qué?, ¿quieres ayudarme o quieres que estudiemos juntos?, tu decide ninguna de los dos hare

-Por mi reprueba ya se bien que no pasaras-. Contesto el

En realidad no tenía idea de por qué había ido a preguntar, no tenía idea de por qué le había preguntado eso, no tenía idea tampoco de por qué últimamente buscaba molestarla solo a ella y a nadie más, ¿no quería hacerla rogar?, ¿Qué le suplicara atención?, se estaba volviendo loco tal vez

Llegaron hasta esa gran salida sin decirse palabra alguna, entonces ella lo vio, silbaba mientras estaba tranquilamente sentado en el suelo con un expresión tan alegre y feliz, a su lado estaba de pie un adulto que curiosamente vestía el mismo uniforme que el

-Ka… Kamui-. Dijo ella apenas lo vio

-¡Si vas aquí!-. Contesto el chico pelirrojo animado

-Sonrisita-. Saludo el castaño

-Okita Sougo-. Contesto el pelirrojo.-Me da gusto saber a qué escuela van

-¿A eso viniste estúpido Kamui?-. Pregunto ella molesta

-¿Cómo te va?-. Pregunto el como si nada ocurriera

-Mal la estúpida reprobó-. Contesto el castaño con el deseo de molestarla

-¡Cállate infeliz no digas esas cosas!-. Grito ella enojada

-¿Reprobar?, ¿puedo ver tu examen?-. Exigió el chico levantándose del suelo para quedar frente a ella

-No es necesario Kamui-. Dijo ella

-¿Qué sacaste?-. Pregunto al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de ella se ponían rojas y el castaño sentía el enojo al ver eso

-Cero, es una estúpida-. Contesto el castaño

-¡Entonces yo te ayudo a estudiar!-. Grito animado el pelirrojo

-No creo que tú sepas algo que la salve sonrisitas-. Dijo el castaño en forma de broma

-¿De qué hablas?, este bastardo es un genio, anda mocoso dile la tabla del 7-. Intervino Abuto

 _Este tipo… ¿un genio?_ Pensó sorprendido el chico de cabellos castaños observando al pelirrojo que le sonreía a la chica. Ella parecía pensativa hasta que varios segundos después contesto…

-Todo sea por pasar el examen-. Suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza la oferta del pelirrojo

* * *

 **Ya se me olvido la cancion :v otra cosa, el hecho de Kamui sea un genio es por como dijo tan fluida la tabla del 7, ¡por dios estudio ingenieria en sistemas y aun tengo problemas con esa tabla! :,v**


End file.
